


Knockouts

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'll add more as this progresses maybe, Multi, This is just a damn mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: These are some extra things that pass my brain for my other work (Lady and The Champ) that don't quite find their way into that. Also, this isn't LaTC spoiler free.





	1. A Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. This might be the start of just some extra things for LaTC I thought y'all might enjoy. Not spoiler free, so read at your own discretion.  
> Also, I wrote this at 1:22 a.m so we're back to that, how fun.

The rain hitting the roof of the old home put Angela at ease. Sombra would visit soon, or at least Angela thinks. Her visits are getting more and more infrequent, but Angela understands. Maybe she should cook something, clean up a bit. She decides against it, remembering the young woman has no qualms with the mess the good doctor surrounds herself with. 

There was something important happening today, wasn't there? Between all the interviews and planes, she's surprised she can remember her own name let alone Sombra's visiting hours. 

Maybe it would be in the news. 

Angela always had the television chattering in the background, the news might catch her attention. 

It caught Angela off guard, brain sending some sort of jarring message of _'That's it! That's what we're waiting for!'_

It was a very sad thing to be anticipating, but to some, it was an honor to witness. The newscaster spoke about the MEKA program, the draft that would air shortly. 

The camera panned over a small gathering of people, all standing in front of a large screen. Angela was not sure why these people would be eager for the draft. Then again, she wasn't quite sure why Fareeha left for the military, but she respected it. 

The newscaster said something about these draftees being some of the first humans to pilot a MEKA, as the omnics have become acclimated to the regular mechs. The newscaster droning on about how the hand eye coordination from these draftees was vital. 

Within a few minutes, the draft began. 

Angela found the system they used odd, but if it works, it works. Names of video games with the number one ranked player next to it. 

First was a young man with the highest score for Galaga four years in a row. He seemed saddened, but there was pride in his eyes.  _'I did that.'_ The young man thinks, _'I did that. If only mother could see me now.'_  

Next was a girl, at most 19, highest score for Frogger. 

_'An odd choice.'_ Angela thinks, but she's not the one in charge of picking these games, is she? There were going to be 10 draftees, and there was no knowing which games would be picked. The girls shoulders were starting to sag. Was she crying? 

Games passed, shots of the crowd, which Angela now knew were the potential draftees, panned by. People cried, cheered, some just stared blankly at the screen in disbelief, as if none of it was real. 

One person stood out in particular, the newscaster perking up at finally recognizing a draftee. 

A young woman, who could have been no more than 17, beamed at the words in front of her. Highest score: StarCraft. She smirked, eyes burning bright with what Angela could only describe as fight. 

"Ah, yes!" The newscaster says, "Hana Song! One of Korea's best pro gamers!" 

Angela looked at the young woman for a while, even pausing the program to take in Hana's features. She was young, face still a bit round. Hair slightly frizzy but still in some sort of order. Brown eyes lit up with hope and determination. 

Angela couldn't do it anymore. She turned off the television, eyes boring holes into the wall in front of her. 

_'That's just a child.'_ Her brain forms this complete thought. Only this thought. 

Maybe she should get up and make herself coffee. Do something to keep her from spiraling into these thoughts. The thoughts of Hana suddenly turned into thoughts of herself, remembering she is in no way a real doctor. This technology she's 'pioneered', is nothing compared to what real doctors do. Yet here she is. Doing interviews all over the world for this nanotechnology. 

The kitchen is cold, the sound of rain louder there. Still, Angela enjoys it. It reminds her of Fareeha. She always loved the rain, the comforting certainty it brings. 

There's a pain in her chest that Angela is not prepared for, an ache that has her clutching at the edge of the counter, holding back tears that, for so long, have wanted to spill forth. 

The tears flow freely after a short thought of Fareeha. She's heard nothing from the woman since her squad had been attacked. If only she'd developed the technology sooner, she thinks, it could have helped her, saved her and her squad. 

"Come on, doc." A voice calls. A gentle hand on her shoulder calms her. "Let's get you in bed." 

Angela nods her head. Sombra will take care of her. She will clean, even though she does not have to. Eat, even though she is reluctant. Make sure the doctor has groceries, even if she has to get them herself.  

The bedroom is still the way Fareeha left it. Posters of Overwatch lining the walls, calendar still open to October, a date circled that Angela is sure is her birthday. This room, much like the rain, brings comforting certainty. 

Angela climbs into bed, the younger woman pulling the covers over her. Angela wonders how much blood those hands have seen. Best not to give it too much thought. The door to the bedroom is almost closed, but still the blonde asks "Is she alive?" 

Sombra knows everything. She's one of the best hackers in the world. Hell, she still keeps tabs on Jesse. 

She draws a deep breath, choosing these words carefully. 

"You'll see her real soon, Angie." 

And the door clicks closed. 

Angela has one thought before she falls into the darkness of sleep.  _'I wonder why she hasn't killed me yet.'_  Sombra could take her out quickly and quietly, if she wished to. 

Perhaps it is because Sombra, too, remembers that Fareeha likes the rain. The comforting certainty it brings. 


	2. Family Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy I love writing these.  
> Again, not spoiler free, so you know.

Watchpoint Gibralter had finally settled down for the night, everyone retreating to their rooms. Angela found no comfort in her bed tonight, so she thumbed through files in the medbay, hoping to get well acquainted with everyone's health situations.  

After a few hours she found herself bored. This was strange for the doctor, but she didn't fight it. Maybe she could head back to her room and  grab a book. Angela always liked reading in the quiet.  

The base was peaceful at night. It was so quiet that Angela was scared to breathe in fear of waking everyone. She really would've woken the base if she had screamed like she wanted to. There was something sitting against the wall.  

Hana sat on the floor, sort of just staring into space. She'd scared the doctor half to death.  

After catching her breath, Angela asked "Hana? What are you doing awake at this hour?" A clock in the corner read 2 am, everyone had been in bed for a few hours at this point. Hana didn't speak. She hardly moved. 

Angela took a seat on the floor next to the young soldier, careful not to accidentally bump into her. A few minutes of silence passed. Finally, Hana spoke.  

"I was too depressed to sleep."  

The doctor understood that. She found herself there most nights when she was younger. There must be some way she could cheer the young woman up. Then she remembered a gift she'd gotten a few days ago.  

A small package had been delivered to her, from an unknown sender. She knew exactly who sent it. It was a rather obnoxious shirt that read "I love Texas" and, of course, the heart was shaped like the state. She appreciated it, as it was now one of her two sleep shirts, but there was a small thumb drive tucked away inside. It was wrapped in a small slip of paper that said "Family Memories".  She'd kept it in her pocket ever since she'd received it, but she didn't get a chance to look at it.  

"Follow me, please."  

Hana hesitated, but followed the doctor to the medbay. She had questions for the blonde, but never asked. In the few short weeks she'd known the doctor, she trusted the woman fully. She walked to the doctor's desk, taking a seat in her chair.  

Angela was on her knees in front of the computer screen, chin set on the desk, already busy looking at the files on the drive.  

"Doc, what is this?" Hana was genuinely interested in what the doctor was doing, but unsure of what she was looking at. Angela told the young woman that she was helping open a present she'd received. Hana perked up, just as Angela hoped she would.  

The first few things were pictures.  

There was Jesse, fast asleep amidst a pile of dogs, a small kitten resting on his chest. A selfie that Gabriel himself had taken with his kids, the latter looking embarrassed. Then there was Gabriel, teaching Jesse and Sombra how to dance, a young Morrison as the older man's partner. 

Angela was glad to see one of the first pictures she'd taken of the family had made its way onto the drive. Once McCree woke up he was in for it.  

"Who is that, Doctor?" Angela wasn't quite sure who Hana was pointing at, so she pointed out each individual. "That's 76? And McCree? I didn't know you knew them before... y'know... this." She gestured to the area around them, but the blonde understood.  

A blurry image caught both of the women's attention, the doctor knowing exactly what it was.  

"You don't want to see that." Angela tried to hurry passed the blurs, recognizing each one. Hana begged the older woman to see, even going so far as making herself almost cry. Angela caved. 

"It's a bit... violent. Don't say I didn't warn you, okay?" It was a stupid warning, she knew. They had both seen worse, guaranteed.  

The video started right in the middle of the fight. Pharah had a split lip and bloody nose. The wraps around her hands were stained crimson, darker brown stains from previous fights. They could hear Jesse by the camera, taking bets and hyping up the fight.  

Sombra was fantastic with a camera, Angela had to give her that.  

Pharah's competitor was in far worse shape. The man had bruises on his ribs and what looked to be a broken jaw. That girl delivered a mean haymaker. 

Angela remembered that hit. She wanted to laugh, hearing herself cheer the young woman on. Hana was invested in the video, looking like she was the one taking the hits, wincing.  

The man hit just below Pharah's eye, causing her to curse. Angela knew this was about to end. And she was right. 

Her opponent threw a punch, accidentally over-extending, giving Pharah the window she needed. She caught his arm, twisting him around, then firmly kicking him in the middle of his back. The man screamed and fell to his knees, which only meant the young woman had won. 

Jesse, Sombra, and Angela cheered behind the camera. Pharah gave a quick, bloody grin to the camera before the video ended. 

The older womans heart dropped. How much longer would it be until she saw Fareeha again? She pushed the thought from her mind, showing Hana the rest of Pharah's fights. She really was undefeated.  

There were a few audio files at the end of the page. Angela wondered what they were. She chose the first in the order, titled Ferdinand the Bull. 

"Okay dad, it's going." Sombra's voice was gentle, as was Gabriel's. 

 "Alright kid. Once upon a time in Spain... there lived a bull and his name was Ferdinand..." 

Angela looked through the rest of the audio files, finding that each one was the title to a children's book. It was relaxing to hear the man read. It almost made her fall asleep. Hana _did_  fall asleep, as the doctor was happy to find. She picked the young woman up gently, trying not to shake her too much.  

Angela really hoped she knew where the girls room was. Worst case scenario, she could lay her on the couch in Lucios room.  

On the way towards the sleeping quarters, the blonde woman realized she only had one of the Reyes-McCree family here at base. One presumably in Texas and the other... Dead.  

Or at least that's what he told Angela to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think? Also, I definitely am NOT ending LaTC any time soon, so don't worry. Writing chapters is just a little much, you know?  
> 


	3. A Cute Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.  
> Been a while since we've seen each other.

Angela scolded the man in front of her, who looked genuinely sorry that he'd hurt himself, yet again. 

"Jamison, please. This is the third time this week you've landed yourself in my office. Just try not to get too close to the explosives next time."   
He never really apologized to anyone, it just wasn't like him, but still he acknowledged her. 

"Alright, doc. I'll try my best." He began hobbling out of the medbay, adding, "You and Roadie are always on my case." 

The doctor huffed and smiled. He only really listened to her. Lucio had tried his best, but there was only so much that he could take. 

"Doctor Ziegler, please meet me in my office." Winston sounded nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. 

She made her way to Winston's office, not incredibly off put by the two beautiful people in deep conversation with each other.   
She knew these two. 

Winston took notice of Angela's entrance, gesturing towards the couple.   
"Angela, I'd like you to meet our two newest operatives." 

The man she knew as Gerard Lacroix, a former Overwatch agent. 

Gerard went in for a hug, which the good doctor happily accepted, patting him on the back gently.   
"See that, dear? She hugged me." He shook Angela's hand firmly, "I think we'll work just wonderfully, chérie." 

The woman, who Angela recognized as Amélie Lacroix, laughed softly. She extended a hand, which the good doctor shook with vigor.   
Angela was taken aback by how attractive these two were. 

Gerard's hair was jet black and messy, but it seemed like the latter was purposeful. His eyes were a handsome shade of dark brown, which Angela almost found herself getting lost in. 

Amélie had the doctor just as captivated. 

Her eyes were a nice shade of hazel, with a few flecks of green surrounding the iris. Her smile was soft, inviting. She radiated warmth and compassion. 

"I'll leave you to get acquainted with these two, doctor."   
And with that, Winston was gone. 

There were a few chairs in the room, surrounding a desk, which was just fine for them. Angela took in the image of the two, somewhat embarrassed by a few of the thoughts she was having. Silence surrounded the trio for a few moments, before Amélie shattered it with a suggestion. 

"You should be glad he shaved, ma beauté. I'm sure you've seen his posters with that thing on his upper lip." 

Gerard clutched his chest in mock horror, "But, I was sure you loved it, it didn't keep you from sitting-" 

Amélie suddenly turned red up to her ears, scolding her husband, "Really, mon ours? In front of the doctor?" 

Angela chuckled. They were a cute couple, she had to admit. 

She asked the two what brought them here, Gerard informing her that he had seen what the new Overwatch was doing and decided it was his time to come back. Amelie had been taking a few sniping lessons from her husband, and was thrilled to put them into practice. 

"I'm sorry if this offends you, Mr Lacroix, but I don't quite recall what your area of expertise is." Angela was almost embarrassed to admit this, but you can never ask too many questions. 

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, not at all put off by the question.   
"I'm an expert at close quarters combat. I don't blame you for not remembering, sweetie. I was never really the most public member." He seemed saddened by his own words, but still, he reclaimed his usual verve. "But I was an accomplished sniper. Took lessons from the late Ana Amari." 

Amari. 

Angela haven't heard that name in a long time. She didn't even think about the Amari's anymore. 

They converse, Angela has a pleasant time. Amelie invites Angela to their quarters for tea later, if she would like. They part ways. 

Angela returns to the medbay, not entirely thrilled to see that Zarya has sprained her wrist. She is very worried when Hana comes in with two broken fingers. Still, she dries the young woman's tears and makes sure that she's fixed the issue the best she can. 

Hours pass, she closes her office.   
If anyone has an emergency, they know where to find her. She finds Jesse, they talk and have a drink. 

Jesse worries that he hasn't heard from Sombra in an unusually long time. Angela is worried, too.   
But Sombra will turn up sometime. She always does. 

They finish their drinks, Jesse invites Angela to stay for a movie. She politely declines, she tells him that the attractive French power couple down the hall has invited her to tea. He laughs softly, telling her "Jus' don't catch an std, Angie." 

She's not sure what he means. 

Angela knocks softly on the Lacroixs door. Amelie is thrilled to see the doctor, inviting her in with enthusiasm. Amelie informs her that her husband is in the shower and should be out in a few minutes.   
The water warms while they wait. 

Amelie tells the doctor to make herself at home. Angela finds purchase on a relatively comfortable couch. Gerard joins the two, sans shirt, which the blonde doesn't mind too much. 

She follows the curves of his stomach, eyes making their way to the man's chest. There are scars on his chest, right underneath his pecs. She stares for a moment, then remembers it's rude to stare. Gerard thinks nothing of this. 

They drink their tea, discuss how they can help each other train, watch a bit of a movie. Angela sits beside Amelie, who is in the middle of the doctor and her husband.   
The duo share a few sentences in French, Angela thinks nothing of it. 

Soon, Amelie's hand is on the good doctors thigh.   
A few flirtations later, Angela finds herself on her back in between the two.   
\-   
She doesn't remember leaving the couples quarters. She doesn't remember how she got back to her room. 

All she knows is that she needs to shower and head to bed. 

Angela isn't shocked to see Hana in her bed, or Lucio right beside her. The young man speaks first; "O-Oh hey doc! We were just....leaving."   
The good doctor brushes him off, telling the two to stay as long as they want. Angela finds it comforting, the small sounds of human activity. 

She's become something of the mother figure at Gibraltar lately, but she doesn't mind. 

She excuses herself, smiling to herself as the water hits her back. There will most definitely be marks left by the evenings activity, but she finds solace in this. 

For the first time in 18 years, Angela feels human.   
She no longer feels like a puppet, being dragged along on strings, doing the same tired activities day after day. 

When she arrives back in the bedroom, Lucio is asleep on the small couch. 'Polite boy.' Angela thinks.   
Hana still sits on the floor, fixated on the fight in front of her. 

The recordings are old, yes, but the memories are still fresh in the blondes mind. Sombra's voice is a calming presence in the room, even if she is screaming profanities at the two fighters. 

Angela doesn't remember Hana crawling into bed with her, but she is grateful. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. 

After 18 years of tired eyes and one-night stands,   
She doesn't want to be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I had to get another job.   
> But don't worry, these will be pumped out again in no time.  
> Also, if you want the details of what happened in the Lacroix quarters, keep an eye out...


	4. A Fresh Face

Angela was tired. 

She had been worn down by the years of constant loneliness. Fareeha had left her, not a word to her in 18 years.   
Sombra hadn't been around since Angela was invited to Gibraltar. 

She had only recently been reunited with Jesse, but there was that few minutes in Houston that she cherished. Right before he had to leave, pursued by federal agents. 

Yes, Angela was tired. 

Gibraltar was always quiet. There were always the sounds of humans simply existing. Static from radios or televisions. Scientists working on complex and intricate designs for missions. 

There were loud things, too. 

If it wasn't the mechanically inclined agents working on their weapons, it was the harsh, ringing sounds of gunshots on the practice range.   
Angela hates the biting sound of metal piercing what ever the hell they're shooting at. 

Maybe she could find refuge in the Lacroix's quarters. She was always welcome there. 

There were whisperings of a new agent arriving at Gibraltar today. Angela thinks nothing of it. Just some fresh face that is ungrateful of her kindness on the battlefield. 

She's tired. 

She ignores the talk of how the new operative will arrive tonight. She thinks of the improvements she could make on her valkyrie suit. She thinks of how the Lacroixs will invite her to tea later.   
Maybe it will be more than tea, maybe less. She doesn't mind either option.

She's back in her lab when she gets a text from Hana. "Hey mom?" Angela rolls her eyes. She texts back; "yes dear?" 

A few minutes pass. She occupies herself with her staff. She checks her phone.   
"You should come meet the newbie. Meet us at the drop point." 

Angela sighs. She will meet Hana and whoever else she's with. She will meet whoever the hell this person is and she will go on about her night like nothing happened. 

She is tired.   
So she walks slowly to where she should have been sooner. But still, there is no ship to drop off this new person. Jesse is there, in the darkness, with Hana. She's surprised to see Jack sitting with them. 

Who could this be? 

Jesse notices the bags under Angela's and has her sit next to Jack. She leans against him, comforted by the fact that he still feels the same as he did all those years ago.   
Perhaps she did think of him like a father, although he could never replace her own. 

She is almost lulled to sleep, watching Jesse carry Hana on his shoulders. Hana almost reminds her of Sombra. 

Jack taps her shoulder after a few minutes, telling her to get up. She thinks, for a second, that she has finally missed this person and she can go to her quarters.   
She is wrong. 

Jack woke her in time to see the airship dock. Her chest tightens and she feels the heat of anger warm her body. Why is she so mad? It isn't this person's fault.   
Jesse grabs her hand, pulling her close to him. Why? 

As the door drops to reveal this new agent, she knows exactly why.   
Although they stand in darkness, this new person is standing in a fully lit ship. Angela can make out some defining features. 

Jet black hair, incredible posture, a tattoo just under her right eye. 

Jesse squeezes Angela's hand.   
She walks closer. Angela notices a cane in her right hand, as she limps on her left leg. She is not wearing anything special.   
No uniform, no ribbons, no rank nor medals decorate her chest. She just wears jeans and a grey shirt. 

She gets closer to the group, hindered by her limp, but still walking fast enough.   
She's smiling when she finally stops in front of them. Jesse is smiling. Angela can feel herself crying, but she can't quite pin point why. 

"Pharah, this is my good friend, Angela." 

Pharah holds out her hand. Her voice is strong but gentle, "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

This is silly to Angela. They knew each other, why would they introduce themselves again? She places her own hand in Pharah's. The younger woman is certainly taller now. She could be mistaken for her mother, now. 

Angela's voice almost cracks as she feels her lips form the word; "Likewise." Pharah's handshake is firm, a comforting reassurance. 

Jack approaches them, Pharah salutes him. He gives a weak salute back, saying that he isn't meant for such things anymore. He hugs her, says it's good to have her back.   
He leaves.   
Angela swears he's crying. 

Hana introduces herself; "I'm Hana Song. It's nice to finally meet you! I've seen all your fights! I would love to get some tips." Pharah laughs. It's a low, throaty laugh. It makes Angela's heart beat faster, certainly. 

"Now, who's been showing Miss Song my fights?" She eyes Jesse knowingly, but is a bit taken aback when she's told that Angela is the one that has been showing the videos. 

Jesse and Hana talk briefly, Jesse saying something like, "give her a minute, kid."   
Angela silently moves for Pharah's hand, put at ease when she feels the younger woman's thumb run over her knuckles.   
Pharah brushes Jesse's comment off. She's thrilled to have someone compliment her fights. 

They walk back to their quarters. Hana walks beside Pharah, recounting in detail the first fight Angela ever saw her in. 

Pharah gives that same soft grin that Angela fondly remembers. Most times her mouth was bloody, yes, but that never made her smile less genuine. 

They walk. They hold hands. Pharah answers Hana's questions. Jesse cracks jokes about "that no good punk Amari". 

And for the first time in 18 years,   
Angela is not tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't have to be scared of leaving me comments, I promise. It'd actually mean a lot to me.


	5. Played For A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour y'all

It was the day that Angela and Lucio had scheduled a general health and wellness check-up. The med bay was packed. Every Overwatch agent available was occupying themselves in some way, until their turn arrived. 

The LaCroixs' play hangman on scratch paper. Zarya speaks softly to Mei about her time on the front lines, how harsh the winters could be. There is a four-way rock paper scissors match, participants sitting in a crude circle on the floor. 

Fareeha sits next to Jack, quietly asking him about Dorado and his exploits there. He explains to her that at first it was a sentimental trip, but then, unfortunately, became something more. She listens intently to what the man has to say.

There is a tap on her shoulder. 

She looks towards the disturbance, unpleased to see the scrawnier Junker attempting to communicate with her.  She is never one to be rude, even if she has seen his wanted papers plastered on every wall in the world. 

"You've got a fake, ain't ya?" 

He doesn't make any attempt to sound rude or inconsiderate, but still, Fareeha is flushed red with anger. 

She calms herself, politely informing him that she would rather not say. He nods, halfway apologizing for offending her. Jack gives her a sympathetic nod.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, soldier."  

The door to Lucio's exam room opens, Hanzo leaving the meeting in better shape than he arrived. He thanks the young man, and exits the med bay. 

"Morrison, you're up." 

Jack pats the young woman on the shoulder, leaving her by herself. She is not left to her thoughts for long, though.

Both LaCroixs' move themselves into the seats next to her, Gerard explaining to the young woman that they hate seeing people alone. 

She thanks them, Amelie smiling at the kind words. Fareeha begins to introduce herself. Gerard interrupts.

"I know you, ma souris. I've known you since you were a small little thing. Even helped your mother babysit you." 

Fareeha is only somewhat surprised by this. She thought that face looked familiar. The woman's, not so much. Gerard excuses himself for being so rude, introducing his wife, smiling all the while. 

Amelie shakes Fareehas' hand, commenting on her husbands absentmindedness. They laugh, he invites her to play a game of hangman with them. She accepts. 

The med bay is noisy, the loud groans of disappointment from the rock paper scissors gang, Jamison just being generally loud. Fareeha is focused on the gorgeous couple surrounding her, using her as a table for their game.

"Dearest, I think you're mistaken." Gerard whines, "I don't believe it's spelled that way."

Amelie smiles, "No sweetie, it's your dyslexia." 

He gives a small noise, a noise both women take as an 'oh'. Lena chimes in, tells Gerard "'appens to the best of us!" The man smiles and nods, excitedly continuing the game. 

Fareeha wonders if the man acts like a puppy all the time. Bouncing back from disappointment with a smile. If only she could train herself to do the same. 

The activities continue, only interrupted by Angela releasing Jesse back into the wild. Fareeha can't help but stare at the good doctor. The now sharp curve of her jaw, how her eyes are darker. 

"Gerard, front and center." She doesn't sound authoritative, her kindness softens the words. 

He tells the girls that he'll be back, given the doctor doesn't shove to many needles in him. They laugh as he walks away. 

Amelie doodles on the paper, well drawn for what they are. She makes idle conversation with Fareeha, asking what she did before coming to Gibralter, what her interests are. 

Fareeha does not want to explain what she did before joining Overwatch.

This woman seems friendly enough, so she explains that she has a knack for playing the guitar, a proficiency in a few sports.

Amelie nods, telling the younger woman that she would like to hear her play some time, but she would like to pry farther into Fareehas' interests. The doctor is certainly one of them.

She leans into the Egyptian, lowering her voice, "You've slept with her?" 

Fareeha sits straighter, getting excessively hot due to the question... among remembering other things. How would this woman know this? Maybe Amelie wouldn't take to kindly to Fareeha prying.

"And you have?" It comes out forceful, more so than she liked. Amelie chuckles. She explains that it can't quite be called a one-night stand if you see her every day. And she's your doctor.

Something deep inside of Fareeha knew this, but when it hits her ears, she is stunned. Well, stunned isn't really all she feels. She has never known her emotions very well, but there are three distinct feelings plucking at her nerves. 

Anger, which she has only genuinely felt a handful of times. Jealousy, so much so that it makes every fiber of her being almost feel like it is vibrating. 

And hopelessness, something she has only felt four times in her life The day her mother had disappeared. When Jesse was stabbed, The day she left for the military, When Helix Security was attacked. 

That attack had left her missing a leg, something that she was only just getting used to. She still feels her stomach sink at the thought of it. 

Fareeha has been lost in thought for too long, unfortunately, as when she snaps back to reality, Amelie is gone. She feels embarrassed, but that is quickly replaced by remorse. She should have told the woman something, instead of accidentally icing her out.

The regret does not last long, as Lena is tugging at the Egyptians' pants leg, asking the woman to play with them. 

It makes her smile, even more so when Lena and Hana help her onto the floor with them. A five-way is just the thing to cheer her up.

Maybe she should find Amelie later and apologize, explain herself. Or not. It all depends, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but you can hit up my blog (Metalbendersofficial) and look at that description to perhaps catch new chapters of everything a week early.


	6. Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy

Jesse sits perfectly still.

He could be mistaken for a statue, unless you look close enough.

Angela brings him cup after cup of coffee, until her legs ache, and until he had drink his second pot of the day. She trys talking to him, trying to get him to _look at her_.

She remembers how bad his anxiety was when they were younger, how he would go catatonic for hours. She did what she could, obeying his simple request of coffee. Angela asks herself what could have him so shaken, what could rattle the great Jesse McCree. She keeps in mind that this man was a spitfire since she'd known him, especially when she'd seen him in Houston.

You don't really forget seeing your best friend being chased by almost 30 federal agents.

After a few hours, Jesse relaxes. He stretches, bones cracking in a somewhat alarming manner, but he doesn't really care. Maybe now he would be ready to tell her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Her voice is gentle, trying not to send him into another disassociative episode.

He looks at her, really looks at her. Searching her eyes for some sign of....something. Anything.

McCree reaches into his pocket, taking out a crumpled piece of paper. He places it in her hand, not waiting for her to read it. His phone is next, placed in her free hand.

The note simply reads _"Find me."_

Angela finds this strange, yes, but you could brush these things off as pranks, should you be so paranoid. But the handwriting does look familiar.

She gives the paper back to him, unlocking his phone. It is opened to the music library of his phone, which now only has one song. This, Angela will admit, is very odd. She knows that Jesse loves his music, having over 2,000 songs on his phone at any given time.

The song makes her uneasy.

_Don't Fear The Reaper._

She locks his phone, ready to be done with this ordeal, until the cowboy is taking something out of his shirts breast pocket.

A rosary.

She remembers that rosary fondly.

A once-great man she knew never let it out of his sight, off of his person.

Angela almost falls into her chair, cursing when she rolls backwards and nearly flips herself over. She clutches the rosary to her chest and shares a knowing glance with her brother.

Gabriel would be with them soon. Come hell or high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been, like...dead....but y'all can still leave reviews...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should keep doing this, it'd mean a lot to me.


End file.
